Mariposa Negra
by Ichiro002
Summary: Muchas cosas se hubieran evitado si Lily no se hubiera sacrificado esa noche, muchas cosas no hubieran pasado si dos hombres se hubieran quedado, el dolor de dos pequeños no hubiera pasado si un padre no los hubiera ignorado y Severus Snape solo miro como un ladrón salia del salón pensando como ayudarlo, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si alguien los hubiera ayudado.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Mariposas Negras

Parejas: OC x Gemelos Weasley - Harry x Draco - Severus - Lucius -

Advertencias: Enfermo Harry - Mal James - Manipulador Dumbledore - Gemelos Potter - 

-Habla-

_"Pensamientos"_

**_-Parsel-_**

**-Otro Idioma-**

_**-Encantamientos-**_

* * *

><p><span><em>-Prologo-<em>

Julio 31 fue el día donde tres pequeños nacieron, el primero había sido el heredero de los Longbottom, Neville, hijo de Lord Frank y Lady Alice había sido un niño muy saludable y poderoso según los medí-magos, horas más tarde una familia en el mismo hospital recibió con alegría a un par de gemelos mágicos, la familia Potter compuesta del Lord James Potter, Lily Potter nee Evans y Damian Charlus Potter –un pequeño adoptado entre las dos cabezas de la familia- 11:23 PM había sido la hora donde el primer bebe, el heredero del título Potter había rompido en llanto al nacer, Adrián James Potter había sido un bebe muy saludable de un tamaño muy bueno y de gran magia.

El segundo bebe había sido caso aparte…

11:59 PM exactamente antes del último segundo del verano él bebe rompió en llanto, este a contrario de su hermano era pequeño, su llanto había sido suave pero su poder era igual que su hermano, los doctores habían estado preocupados, Harrison Potter no era un bebe saludable y eso les preocupaba. Los gemelos compartieron la misma cuna bajo el vigilante ojo de una enfermera, los gemelos eran unidos, no podías separarlos sin que el mayor llorara, los padres, James y Lily habían estado preocupados por sus hijos, mas por Harrison tan pequeño y débil pero nadie sabía por qué razón. Los hermanos no eran idénticos, cada uno parecido a uno de sus padres, Adrián era una copia de James solo que su pelo era un rojo oscuro, bastante oscuro, ojos marrones idénticos a los de su padre y piel cremosa y saludable, a cambio Harrison era un capia no tan parecida a su madre, su pelo a contrario al de su hermano era tan oscuro como la tinta, ojos verdes acompañados de largas pestañas resaltaba en su piel pálida.

Esa noche los tres padres y sus familiares celebraron el nacimiento de los pequeños mientras que el futuro se veía no solo muy incierto pero también muy peligroso.


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: Mariposas Negras

Parejas: OC x Gemelos Weasley - Harry x Draco - Severus - Lucius -

Advertencias: Enfermo Harry - Mal James - Manipulador Dumbledore - Gemelos Potter - 

-Habla-

_"Pensamientos"_

**_-Parsel-_**

**-Otro Idioma-**

_**-Encantamientos-**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Un Año Después-<span>**

James Potter paso su mano por su rebelde cabello, mantener a una familia de cinco era difícil aun siendo bastante rico, lamentablemente los tratamientos de Harrison no eran baratos y las pócimas no eran tampoco muy costosas pero si los ingredientes que ellos debían comprar, pagarle a un maestro de pócimas no salía muy caro pero tampoco era menos costoso, sus vidas habían estado muy bien los primeros días en la mansión Potter hasta que Harrison tuvo su primer ataque al principio nadie sabía por qué gritaba de dolor hasta básicamente ponerse rojo, ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore había sido capaz de entender que era lo que tenía su hijo, Sirius, el padrino de Adrián había sugerido a los goblins, si alguien podía descubrir lo que pasaba eran los goblins, las criaturas ciertamente habían encontrado la razón, Lily, había sido maldecida antes de que ellos se enteraran de que esta estaba embarazada, cuando se enteraron esta tenía cuatro meses –y aun no se notaba- según el goblin la maldición había afectado a Harrison mientras se desarrollaba y al no saber cuál había sido la maldición ellos no sabían cómo revertirla, los dolores de Harrison no tenían cura y podría ser que ese no fuera el único problema de salud del menor al crecer.

-James- dijo Lily preocupada –lo resorberemos ya verás.

-No es fácil Lily, la fortuna baja cada vez más rápido, si sigue así tendré que volver al trabajo y con la guerra todo se está volviendo más y más apretado.

-Saldremos adelante, todavía no sabemos que nos prepara el futuro amor, solo hay que esperar y pedirle a Merlín que Harrison no sufra más de lo que ya está sufriendo…

James no pudo contestarle a su esposa al oír el llanto de un bebe, Lily suspiro para darle un abrazo y salir del estudio, la noche sería muy larga para la pobre mujer, los ataques de Harrison la mantenían despierta dejándolo a él con suficiente descanso para cuidar a los gemelos muestras esta dormía, no era saludable pero Lily se negaba en dejar a su hijo sufrir solo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Un Mes Después-<span>**

-¿Una profecía Albus? ¿Desde cuándo crees en profecías?- dijo el Lord Potter exaltado, se acababa de enterar que sus hijos más el hijo de los Longbottom eran candidatos para ser quien terminara con la guerra, eso no lo tenía feliz, nada feliz.

-Lo lamento James pero es la verdad, yo diría que es mejor ocultarse, salir del radar de Voldemort- dijo el hombre con pena.

-P-Pero son solo niños- dijo Lily esta vez temiendo por la seguridad de los gemelos.

-Voldemort quera acabar con la piedra que se interpone en su camino sin importar la edad Lily, el como yo sabe el poder de las profecías.

-Alice y yo pensaremos en algo- dijo Frank parándose, Alice se había quedado en casa cuidando de su embrazado y de Neville-no es que no confié en ustedes pero como nosotros tenemos espías en entre los subordinados del Señor Oscuro el también tiene que tener entre nosotros, ya la verdad no confió en nadie.

-Frank- murmuro James, el hombre le sonrió con pena.

-Tienes tres hijos James no confíes en nadie, ni siquiera en tus mejores amigos, a veces las cosas no son tan claras como parecen- con esas palabras salió de la oficina dejando a cierto mago de barba blanca pensando muy seriamente en sus palabras.

* * *

><p><strong><span>-31 De Octubre-<span>**

Lily miro a sus dos pequeños durmiendo en sus cunas, Damian de cuatro años y dos meses jugaba con un rompecabezas en el suelo, hace unos meses atrás se habían ido a esconder, nadie ni siquiera Albus había escuchado de los Longbottom, Augusta había tomado unas largas vacaciones y ella sospechaba que la mujer no volvería a Britania hasta que la guerra acabara, Albus había sugerido el encantamiento Fidelius con Sirius de guardador secreto pero a última hora habían cambiado a Peter con Albus haciendo la ceremonia, solo Peter, Sirius y Albus sabían dónde estaban, Sirius había jurado por su vida nunca dar sus paraderos mientras que Peter no podía dar la dirección bajo tortura o pócimas, el lugar solo podía decirse voluntariamente, Albus le había proveído a Peter una casa lejos de ellos donde nadie lo conocía todo pagado y demás.

-¡Mama mira! –dijo el pequeño Damian señalando el pequeño rompecabezas ya montado.

-Oh que bien mi pequeño Dami, eso merece una recompensa, vamos y te daré la galleta más grande-los dos salieron del cuarto con cuidado de no hacer ruido, cuando llegaron a mitad de las escaleras la puerta se abrió acompañada de una explosión

-¡Lily ve con los niños!-grito James.

-¡James!

-¡Ve!

Lily corrió con Damian en sus brazos, puso las barreras en lugar para acercarse a sus dos pequeños dormidos, puso a Dimí en la cuna con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Los amo tanto mis pequeños- dijo sonriendo un poco, ella tenía todo preparado por si algo pasaba, busco la pluma para mojarla con su sangre –Damian estira tu bracito- el pequeño obedeció a su madre mirando como dibujaba extrañas líneas en su brazo para luego hacer lo mismo con sus dos hermanos pequeños –madre decidida a sacrificarse, da su sangre, magia y vida por sus hijos, yo, Lily Potter te pido a ti madre magia que cuides a mis hijos, me sacrifico ante ti- las ruinas se volvieron doradas para desaparecer del cuerpo de los tres pequeños. La puerta se abrió un momento después con una gran explosión, ahí estaba el señor oscuro.

-Por favor no mis hijos…

-Muévete sangre sucia-dijo Voldemort.

-¡Hare lo que quiera solo no los lastime!

-¡He dicho que te muevas!

-¡Por favor no!

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías ¡Adarva Kedavra!- Voldemort sonrió al ver el cuerpo de Lily Potter caer al suelo sin vida, se acercó a la cuna donde habían tres pequeños, el mayor estaba mirándole con miedo, el de la izquierda estaba llorando, al parecer había despertado y el tercero y último lo miraba con aquellos ojos grandes, tan verdes como la maldición que acababa de usar- tú debes de ser él bebe que me destruirá, sin miedo a mirarme, debes morir –mira a los otros dos con una sonrisa, los otros dos podrían ser criados como dos buenos sirvientes, alzo su varita contra él bebe de ojos verdes pasa decir la maldición- ¡Adarva Kedavra! –no supo lo que hizo mal, una barrera dorada se interpuso entre él bebe y la maldición, está rebotando para darle a él y destruirlo al igual que todo en el cuarto excepto donde los tres bebes estaban, un pedazo de madera corto la pequeña frete del pequeño Adrián dejando una cicatriz muy parecida a un rayo.

En ese instante el futuro cambio completamente.

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Hogwarts – Enfermería-<span>**

Cuando James Potter despertó solo se acordaba de ser noqueado por el señor oscuro, se sentó de momento para darse de cuenta que no estaba en su casa sino en Hogwarts, mas especifico en la enfermería, miro hacia todas partes buscando a alguien que le explicara todo pero no había nadie pero pudo identificar a sus pequeños, los dos menores durmiendo en cunas separadas mientras que el mayor no estaba muy lejos en una de las camas, se paró con dificultad para mirarlos, que estuvieran bien, sintió el alivio al verlos dormir.

-Has despertado- dijo Albus desde la puerta.

-¿Qué paso Albus? ¿Cómo nos encontró? ¿Dónde está Lily?

-Al parecer Peter no era tan luz como creíamos- dijo con tristeza –lamentablemente Lily fue asesinada en el encuentro, sorprendentemente Adrián pudo cuidar a sus hermanos.

-¡Adrián solo es un bebe!- le grito dolido, su esposa, su hermosa Lily estaba muerta.

-James, mira su frente, Voldemort lo marco como su elegido, como su igual, destruyo a Voldemort y sobrevivió la maldición James.

-Mi hijo… mi pequeño ¿Es tan poderoso?

-Sera un gran mago James, tu pequeño será un niño con mucho poder y Voldemort sabe eso.

-Todo termino Albus…

-No, no ha terminado mi querido niño, Voldemort se hizo inmortal hace muchos años atrás, yo todavía no encontrado la razón pero su alma sigue vagando por el mundo esperando una oportunidad para volver, Adrián necesita entrenar, hacerse fuerte para sobrevivir hasta que encontremos una manera de terminar con Voldemort.

-Oh Albus ¿Cómo voy a cuidar a tres niños yo solo?

-Nunca estarás solo James, tienes a tus amigos –dijo Sirius entrando a la enfermería, detrás de él estaba Remus.

-Chicos…mi Lily…

-Te ayudaremos en lo que podemos James-dijo Remus con una sonrisa- los niños no tendrán mejor infancia que la que nosotros le daremos.

-Gracias…muchas gracias -Los tres amigos miraron a los pequeños con una pequeña sonrisa, ellos harían que todo estuviera bien…

* * *

><p>Lejos del mundo mágico vivía una familia muy humilde, el hombre amaba a su mujer aunque esta tenia el don de ver hacia el futuro, nunca dejando que viviera en paz. La hermosa mujer de ojos azules y pelos dorados sonreía al peinar su hermoso y largo cabello, tatareando una dulce melodía sonreía dulcemente, ella estaba casada y su esposo estaba el la cama detrás de ella cargando al fruto de su amor, su hermosa hija había nacido con el don, ella lo había visto, solo un parte, ella era importante, muy importante para algo que pasaría pero el futuro era borroso, ella no sabia porque. Ella se lo ocultaba a su esposo, era por un bien mayor, su hija seria reclusa de las de su casa si su padre se enteraba por ahora todo estaba bien así como estaba. Aun tatareando la dulce melodía sintió como una descarga de magia le llego con fuerza y la melodia fue olvidada, el hombre miro a su mujer extrañado.<p>

_Los abandonados por el mundo han sido elegidos._

_Dos hermanos en todo menos sangre._

_Protegidos por un alma pura._

_Abandonados por el egoísta._

_El escudo de hiele que siempre protege._

_Jurando proteger, cuidar y sanar las heridas que el padre creo._

_La dulce alma cantante, condenado al dolor eterno._

_Maltratado, dejado y siempre en envidia del hermano con misma cara._

_Se unirán al oscuro_

_Seguidos y protegidos por el mentor del Escudo_

_Las dos caras del Joker_

_El Príncipe de la casa de Serpientes_

_La que no es entendida por mirar al Futuro_

_Serán los elegidos para enseñarles lo que nunca supieron_

_Mariposas negras bailaran por el demonio._

_ El cual llorara lagrimas de sangre por el cantante._

_El futuro está escrito._

_El Señor Tenebroso y el Demonio cambiaran, despertaran y restauraran la magia antigua._

_Y Doce Mariposas Negras liberaran al condenado de su condena._

Sin comentar nada la mujer siguió tatareando la cancion de cuna con una sonrisa, la magia le habia mostrado el furuto para crear una profecía, su esposo no comento de ella, solo aguanto a su hija con una pequeña sonrisa, despues de las palabras de su esposa algo estaba claro.

Tiempos oscuros se acercaban y el que estuviera en contra pagaría las consecuencias.

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Un Año Después-<span>**

Ya había pasado un año desde aquella horrible noche donde el señor oscuro fue derrotado y James Potter junto a sus hijos perdieron a una mujer muy especial en su vida, las cosas habían estado bien los primeros siete meses y medio, con la ayuda de Sirius y Remus las cosas estaban mejorando, cuidar a los gemelos y Damian era bastante fácil mientras Harrison no tuviera un ataque. Las personas cada vez que salían querían ver a Adrián Potter y eso llenaba de orgullo a Sirius y James, Remus pensaba que era tonto y que en el futuro iban a crear una rivalidad entre los dos gemelos, pero los otros dos no lo escucharon, los descuentos por ser los cuidadores del niño que vivió eran geniales él lo admitía pero el sabía que en algún momento Harrison se daría de cuenta del diferente trato entre su hermano y el cuándo se trataba de extraños, todos conocían y atendían a Adrián, nadie se acordaba de los otros dos pequeños, Damian había empezado a mostrar signos de celos en cuestión de su hermano menor, aislándose en los libros donde el podía sonar ser el príncipe y no su hermano.

Las cosas cambiaron al Sirius y Remus tener que empezar a trabajar, los dos magos también tenía una vida y aunque amaban ayudar a su amigo sabían que debían conseguir una vida, Victoria y Valentina, gemelas y las prometidas de Sirius y Remus habían estado furiosas cuando por quinta vez sus citas con sus parejas habían sido canceladas porque Harrison había tenido un ataque y James tenía una gala muy _importante_ a la cual asistir con su otro hijo, las dos mujeres no estaban molestas con Harrison, ellas entendían que él no tenía control de sus ataques pero que James, dejar a sus dos amigos con su hijo que gritaba como si lo mataran por una _gala, _un maldito evento no social donde él no tenía _obligación_ de ir… era una estupidez. Las dos mujeres habían amenazado de romper el compromiso si Sirius y Remus no volvían a la sus respectivas casas y cuidaban a Damian, Harrison y a Adrián cuando pudieran y no cuando James tuviera que salir con Adrián y dejar a Harrison y Damian por cualquier excusa.

Remus aun siendo muy leal a su amigo no dejaría ir a Victoria, no solo por su belleza e inteligencia sino que la chica había sido la única en entenderlo, ayudarlo con su lobo y no tenerle miedo ni tampoco miedo a darle un hijo, Victoria Fenix era una de las mejores maestra de pócimas en Italia y esta trabajaba en la cura para su pequeño problema y Remus la amaba demasiado. Sirius había estado por dos meses más en la casa para rendirse, James no estaba siendo muy amable después de la ida de Remus, días antes de su partida el incidente sucedió, James le dijo que iba a salir con los Damian y gemelos, él se había estado preparando para tomar una siesta cuando James le grito desde la sala, cuando despertó ya era de noche, James había estado horas en la casa, bien….hasta que se dio de cuenta que Harrison no estaba en la sala jugando con Adrián y Damian, dedujo que ya estaba dormido así que fue a verle antes de ir a su cita, lo que encontró no le gusto, había un encantamiento de silencio en la cuna de Harrison… este estaba rojo e hirviendo en fiebre. Sirius había estado furioso, no solo James después de llevar a Harrison al Hospital lo culpo de negligencia sino que tuvo que pasar un mes en Azkaban por poner la vida de un bebe en riesgo. Sirius Black después de salir de prisión había cogido sus cosas y salido de la casa para mudarse, James lo había arruinado, su carrera como Auror y maestro de historia sino que muchas personas lo veían y lo insultaba por tratar de culpar al _inocente y buen_ James de su negligencia, Sirius solo contactaba a James por Damian, Adrián y Harrison…

Después de la ida de los dos magos las cosas en la mansión Potter habían estado peor que nunca, ahora sin tener a alguien que le recordara que tenía dos hijos más, James empezó a favorecer mucho más a Adrián, culpando cualquier maldad que Adrián hiciera a sus dos otros hijos, los elfos de casa cuidaban de Damian y Harrison cuando James se le olvidaba que estaban ahí, la fama lo había segado y no se daba de cuenta que habían dos pequeños sufriendo. Damian había cogido el rol de hermano mayor muy enserio, los dolores para Harrison era más fuertes y cada vez que le pedía a su padre que lo cuidara solo recibía una mirada de desprecio para ser enserado en su cuarto, Damian había sido el único soporte de Harrison cuando se encontraba en la casa con su padre, cuando estaba con Remus y Sirius los dos magos y sus prometidas los cuidaban

Damian había dejado de ver a James como un padre al este no cuidarlo y dejar a su hermano sufrir en dolor, las pócimas poco a poco ya no llegaban y Harrison cada vez tenía que sufrir con más dolor al no tener sus pócimas, el abandono de Remus y Sirius lo habían vuelto frio, el chico sabía que no era culpa de los dos hombres pero se preguntaba por qué no tratar de ganar sus custodias ¿Era que no se preocupaban por ellos? Sabiendo por lo que pasaba Harrison ¿Por qué no pagaban las pociones medicinales? Eran preguntas que el pequeño Damian se preguntaba en su cabeza mientras el tiempo pasaba. Harrison a su corta edad de dos años entendía muchas cosas que un bebe de su edad no entendería, como el rechazo de su padre o que trato de hacer aquel hombre de ojos rojos, Harrison amaba a su hermano mayor pero no quería atarlo a él, que este no disfrutara jugar con los pocos juguetes que su padre les daba. El pequeño Harry –en corto de su nombre- le encantaba la música, se acordaba cuando era más pequeño y su madre le cantaba para hacerlo dormir, su hermano mayor siempre tocaba el violín para él, piezas que el mismo componía pero sin importar que tan geniales fuera su padre nunca se daba de cuenta.

A contrario de sus dos hermanos Adrián tenía todo, un cuarto lleno de juguetes, la atención de todos y más importante el amor de su padre pero el pequeño de dos años a menudo de preguntaba por qué sus hermanos no podían estar con el cuándo las personas extrañas estaban rodeándolo, el también quería compartir las cosas y juguetes con ellos pero su padre siempre le decía que ellos no se las merecían, que eran niños malos y que merecían estar solos, el pequeño entendía la palabra malo, una persona mala como la que les quito a su mama pero ¿Por qué ellos eran malos? ¿Por qué su padre hablaba así de sus hermanos? Pero su padre sabía lo que era lo mejor para él y sus hermanos, alguien como su padre jamás cometería un erro y si su padre decía que sus hermanos eran malos ellos debían serlo.

En un solo año el futuro dio una vuelta más oscura hacia la perdición.

* * *

><p><strong>-Seis Años Después-<strong>

Damian miro a su hermano pequeño, el tiempo los había hecho cambiar, los dos habían madurado aun siendo unos pequeños niños, entendieron que para sobrevivir solo se necesitaban solo a los dos, ellos habían tratado de acercarse a su hermano pero todo esfuerzo había sido en vano ¿Cómo una persona podía decir que eras malo sin conocer? Damian jamás lo sabría pero si sabía que el odio de su hermano hacia ellos era culpa del hombre que era su padre, odiaba usar esa palabra, él nunca tuvo un padre que jugara con él desde la muerte de su madre, la mujer que se sacrificó por ellos, que dio su vida por cuidarlos, esa noche era borrosa pero él sabía que su madre había hecho algo para cuidarlos. Ahora con once años Damian iría a Hogwarts, la primera vez lejos de su hermano menor y lo mataba saber que no podría ayudarlo a superar los ataques, aun cuando Harry tenía ocho años de edad seguía siendo su hermano menor y él debía protegerlo. Los dos habían crecido, él se había dejado que su pelo rubio oscuro creciera hasta casi mirad de hombros, ya no le mostraba emociones a nadie que no fuera su hermano menor, sus ojos eran marrones parecidos a los de James y los odiaba por esa razón.

Al mirar a su hermano Damian sonrió de medio lado, su hermano menor había crecido más que él, su estatura era baja, delgado y frágil, su pelo a contrario al de su gemelo era calmado y cuando lo soltaba caía en suaves ondas hasta casi final de su espalda, James nunca lo había llevado al barbero así que los elfos de casa lo habían ayudado a cuidarlo además con un poco de magia evitaron que se convirtiera en un nido de ratas como el de Adrián, los ojos de Harry eran grandes y verdes brillantes acompañados de largas pestanas negras, su piel blanca casi porcelana hacia resaltar sus labios rojos sangrientos, Harry era hermoso, él lo admitía y muchas veces también confundido por una chica por su cuerpo y apariencia, mas por sus grandes ojos inocentes y facciones iguales a las de su madre, Lily. Oh cuanto ellos extrañaba a la mujer, Damian se había dado dé cuenta de la buena memoria de Harry, aun a su edad se acordaba de su primer año de vida, el año que paso con Lily, donde James los trataba igualmente, donde para todos eran una familia… donde sus padrinos dejaron de visitarlos…

Había sido lo más fuerte para Harry y Damian jamás los perdonaría, los dos hombres habían dejado de visitarlos cuando Harry cumplió los seis años, el pequeño solo les había mandado una inofensiva carta pidiéndoles su asistencia a su cumpleaños para luego recibir dos cartas escritas con odio, ninguno quería verlos más, que ellos ya tenían una familia y que ellos no eran parte de esa familia, a Harry le afecto demasiado la carta de Remus, la persona a la cual veía como un padre, ese día fue el último que Dimitri vio a Harry confiar en un adulto, para el todos eran iguales, ninguno era de confiar, los amigos eran una pérdida de tiempo porque al final te dejaban pero también tenía envidia de su hermano el cual tenía amigos por montones, el cual tenía el amor d su padre, al cual todos miraban con amor, Harry lo envidiaba a muerte y también Damian.

-¿Tienes que irte?- le pregunto su hermano.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes vendré en Yulle te lo prometo Harry- le dijo con una sonrisa, el no quería dejar a su hermano pero si quería hacerse fuerte y sacarlos de esa casa debía irse- te quiero, escríbeme todos los días si es necesaria ¿Entiendes?- su hermano asiente- tratare de hacer tus pociones y mandarte tus dosis, Mipsy te cuidara.

-No es lo mismo- murmuro el pequeño.

-Lo se Harry pero es por poco tiempo, solo faltan tres años para poderte ir a Hogwarts conmigo, pórtate bien, no salgas de tu cuarto o provoques a James-el pequeño asiente para darle un último abrazo a su hermano.

-Te quiero-murmuro para aguantar la mano del elfo de casa que estaba a su lado, Mipsy lo miro para asentir y desaparecer junto al pequeño Harry.

-Yo también-dio un suspiro para montarse en el tren, al encontrar un compartimiento aparte de todos dio un suspiro para ponerse a pensar, en Hogwarts habían muchos de los ingredientes que hacían falta para las pócimas de Harry y él las sabía hacer, horas y horas de estudio sobre pócimas e ingredientes lo ayudaron mucho, los libros en la librería eran muy buenos y Mipsy lo había ayudado a sacar una tarjeta en una librería mágica, a sus diez años había creado una pócima que por lo menos aliviaba los dolores y los aguantaba por semanas, también tenía que preparar una para fortalecer los huesos de Harry, la última vez que Adrián lo había empujado Harry había terminado con la muñeca fracturada, la medi-maga había estado alarmada por los niveles tan bajos de cálceo en Harry y le había recetado varias opciones pero James no las había comprado, sin las pociones el cálceo seguía disminuyendo, sin cálceo los huesos eran débiles, con huesos débiles Harry estaba en peligro de romperse algún hueso por culpa de Adrián.

-Hola- dijeron un par de gemelos, Damian los miro fríamente, pelo rojizo, ojos azules, pecas…Weasley- Soy Fred…

-Y yo soy George Weasley.

-¿Tu eres? -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo para sentarse.

-Damian Potter-dijo cortamente, los dos eran hermanos mayores de Ronald, el mejor amigo de Adrián y atormentador de Harry.

-Entonces tu eres Damian, Ron nos ha hablado de ti- dijo uno de ellos.

-El hermano mayor de Adrián que siempre lo molesta.

-Si alejara de Harrison yo lo dejaba en paz pero no vuestro hermanito molesta a mi hermano menor y lo menos que me gusta es eso- miro a los dos con odio.

-Tranquilo, nos sospechábamos que algo así pasaba, nunca hemos visto a Harry pero casi siempre te vemos a ti- dijo George con una sonrisa.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque ustedes dos no son famosos también, ustedes también sobrevivieron esa noche.

- Adrián fue marcado por el señor tenebroso, la marca en su cabeza lo hace el elegido, el cual nos cuidó de la maldición, bla, bla, bla- dijo molesto- lo que no dicen es que nuestra madre se sacrificó por nosotros, es una estupidez, mi padre es un estúpido, los que no se acuerdan que James Potter tiene gemelos y un hijo mayor son unos bastados que no saben el infierno que es esa maldita casa, ninguno se acuerda del enfermo Harrison Potter, nadie se acuerda de mi adopción a la familia, Albus Dumbledore no es más que un viejo maldito que no le importa nada que no sea Adrián ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? ¿Qué pasa con Harrison que sufre muchas noches sin dormir en pena porque James Potter no le compra sus pociones?

-¡Wow cálmate amigo!- dijo Fred poniendo una mano en el hombre de Damian, el rubio lo miro más tranquilo para dar un suspiro- no sabíamos esas cosas, lo lamentamos…

-Es mi culpa al desquitarme con ustedes, tuve que dejar el lado de mi hermano menor para venir y tratar de sacarnos de ese lugar además de encontrar una cura para esos dolores.

-Quieres mucho a tu hermano ¿Verdad?

-Haría cualquier cosa por él, es mi hermanito, lo he visto crecer, he visto lo que son esos ataques, he visco cuando a veces toce sangre o está demasiado de débil como para hacer alguna cosa…daría mi vida por ser yo el condenado a sufrir esas cosas.

Los dos gemelos se miraron para asentir con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te ayudaremos- dijeron juntos.

-Podemos ayudarte con distracciones-dijo Fred.

-Ayudarte a escapar de una detención-dijo George.

-¿Qué son para poder hacer esas cosas?

-Somos bromistas- dijeron unidos con una sonrisa más grande.

-Nuestro sueño es abrir una tienda de bromas.

-Aun cuando nuestros padres…

-Están en contra.

-Gracias- murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso hacen los amigos- dijo Fred- se ayudan mutuamente.

Ese fue el comienzo de una muy fuerte amistad entre dos bromistas y un chico que nunca había tenido amigos.

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Casa Potter-<span>**

Harry miro por la ventana de su habitación con tristeza, su padre de nuevo estaba jugando con Adrián y el había sido ignorando, su hermano mayor ya dos meses que se había ido y las dosis no faltaban, su hermano también le contaba sobre los dos gemelos que lo ayudaban a escabullirse al salón de pócimas y abrir los armarios, a él no le gustaba que su hermano tuviera que robar pero era la única manera, su hermano estaba pasando tanto trabajo haciéndolas y el debía mantenerse callado en lo que pasaba, su padre era agresivo desde hace una semana, le había hecho prometer a Mipsy no decirle a su hermano. Solo tres años, solo tres años más y podría ir a Hogwarts y posiblemente hacer amigos como los había hecho su hermano mayor, como los tenia Adrián, por alguna razón sintió como las lágrimas le llegaban, Adrián no tenía que esperar a Hogwarts para tener amigos, en Hogwarts ya los tendría y haría nuevos.

En solo pensar eso no pudo evitar las lágrimas salir.

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Hogwarts-<span>**

Severus Snape esperaba como cada viernes a que el ladrón de pócimas entrara al salón, la primera vez que había visto al chico sacar ingredientes en medio de la noche quiso informarlo pero al verlo sudar en cada una de esas pociones lo detuvieron, el chico había hecho pócimas que él no reconocía y luego las enviaba con el elfo a alguien, nunca fallaba, cada dos semanas, siempre un viernes antes de que el armasen fuera llenado de nuevo el chico venía a trabajar en las pócimas, habían dos pócimas que solo un maestro podría hacerlas, dos que eran de tercer año y aunque la buscara no sabía que era, solo cuando al ladrón se le quedo una pequeña libreta negra entendió para que era, la poción era complicada, relajaba los músculos y a la vez aliviaba los dolores, la dosis en la que debía ser administrada le hacía pensar que la persona debía ser un niño o que la poción era muy potente. Ese viernes no había faltado, el chico había entrado al salón por el pasillo secreto que el mismo había descubierto cuando era un estudiante, el chico había sido ágil de no activar las barreras en el almacén, como cada viernes trabajo en las opciones que durarían varias semanas pero siempre venía a hacerlas, Severus entendía, era mejor tener más por si una emergencia. Severus se sentía raro al ver al chico trabajar en esas pócimas, él sabía que los gemelos Weasley siempre ayudaban al chico a escapar cada noche.

-Mipsy- dijo el chico, el elfo como cada noche apareció- esta es lo de esta semana, recuerda tres gotas cuando empiece un ataque, su un ataque vuelve a suceder solo puedes darle una gota más, esta es por si necesita re-crecer un hueso, esta para reforzar su cálceo, no le des estas dos juntas, si le das esta no le des esta.

-Mipsy recuerda las instrucciones, Mipsy cuidara al joven amo- dijo el elfo asintiendo- el amo lo extraño, el Lord cada vez está enojado y se desquita con el Joven amo, joven amo hizo prometer que no diría pero el Lord maltrata y el joven amo llora.

-¿Le pega?-murmuro con odio, el elfo asintió con tristeza, Severus sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de ira ¿Cómo alguien podría pegarle a un niño? –D-Dile a Harry que… que… lo quiero… retírate Mipsy…

Severus espero que el elfo se fuera para salir de su escondite, el chico estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio de cuenta cuando el maestro de pócimas se paró al frente de él, Severus entendió por que se identificaba con el chico, porque no lo delato, porque quería ayudarlo, el chico le recordaba a su infancia, cuando el hacía lo mismo para mandarle las pociones a su madre, cuando escondidamente las mandada, cuando se enteraba que su padre la golpeaba, cuando lo vio así de destrozado se acordó cuando ese maestro de pócimas se revelo y lo abrazo mientras lloraba , Severus hizo lo mismo que el maestro de pócimas había hecho, solo que el haría cualquier cosa por ayudar al chico. Sin importar que.

-¿D-Desde cuándo?-pregunto el chico.

-Desde la primera vez que viniste, debes saber que se me ese pasaje de memoria- el chico se despega para secarse las lágrimas- yo también lo use para venir y hacer pociones para mi madre.

-Harry las necesita, no me delate, juro que pagare con cualquier cosa pero por favor no me delate o me detenga ¡Mi hermano necesita esas pócimas! –Severus se quedó sorprendido, el creía que los Potter solo tenía un hi… ahora que lo pensaba…

-Lily tuvo gemelos- murmuro y el chico rio amargamente.

-¿Nadie se acuerda verdad? Nadie sabe del más pequeño, nadie sabe de Harrison, él bebe que su nacimiento estuvo condenado a pasar noche en vela por dolores, que cada año eran más fuerte, dolores que pudieron ser evitados pero James Potter negó comprar medicinas, dejo a su hijo sufrir, nos alejó, nos privó de amor, somos los hermanos Potter, de los que nadie sabe o simplemente se han olvidado.

-¿Qué clase de enfermedad tiene tu hermano?

-Nadie sabe, mama fue maldecida, Harry pago las consecuencias, los goblins dieron la lista de pócimas que ayudarían con el dolor pero James las dejo de pagar cuando los dos traidores se fueron de la casa.

-Lupin y Black- el niño vuelve a reír amargamente.

-Los traidores se fueron cuando Harry tenía dos años, a los seis Harry los invito pero los dos contestaron que jamás querían vernos de nuevo, que solo éramos estorbos, que ellos ya tenían una familia y nosotros no éramos parte de esta –ríe mirando a Severus a los ojos- Harry no ha confiado en un adulto desde entonces y yo los desprecio desde ese día, desde el día donde mi hermanito perdió toda fe en que alguien lo quisiera, no necesito a nadie para ser feliz, solo necesito que Harry sea feliz.

-¿Odias a James Potter?

-Sería capaz de venderle mi alma a Voldemort si de esa manera James Potter sufriría todo lo que nosotros hemos sufrido desde la muerte de Lily.

-El señor oscuro la mato.

-Él le dijo que se moviera –dijo con veneno- yo no me acordare pero Harry se acuerda de esa noche, se cuerda como ella le gritaba y él le decía que se moviera, él quería matar a uno de nosotros pero ella nos hizo algo para sobreviviéramos aunque eso le costó la vida, Lily, nuestra madre nos salvó, no fue _Adrián _fue _ella_- mira al maestro- estábamos en guerra, aunque yo disfrute a Lily, la quería tanto al igual que Harry, odio más a Jame que a Voldemort, si me dieran a escoger a quien hacer sufrir, escogería a James y mil veces a James.

-¿Qué pasaría si el señor oscuro trata de matar a Harry? – la mirada oscura del chico le respondió, la magia bailaba por el chico haciéndolo brillar con malicia.

-Lo matare de la peor manera, nadie le hace daño a mi niño y vive, sin importar que esta persona sea un supuesto Lord escuro, si él es un Lord oscuro yo soy el demonio en persona -Y Severus le creyó, el chico seria el demonio si alguien le hacía daño al Harry, James Potter ya estaba en la lista hacia el infierno y Severus no dudaba que primera sangre que el chico salpicara fuera la de la persona que le quito la esperanza de ser feliz a su hermano menor.

Esa noche Severus Snape vio al ladrón de los ingredientes salir por donde vino y toda esa noche Severus miro la foto que tenia de Lily preguntándose si ella pensó en esto cuando se sacrificó por sus hijos.


	3. Chapter 3

Titulo: Mariposas Negras

Parejas: OC x Gemelos Weasley - Harry x Draco - Severus - Lucius -

Advertencias: Enfermo Harry - Mal James - Manipulador Dumbledore - Gemelos Potter - 

-Habla-

_"Pensamientos"_

**_-Parsel-_**

**-Otro Idioma-**

_**-Encantamientos-**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Tres Años Después-<span>**

Harry James Potter por primera vez en muchos años se permitió sonreír de alegría, por primera vez estaba libre de las paredes de la mansión Potter, hoy estaba junto a su hermano en el callejón Diagon, fue una alegría que la carta para Hogwarts llegara, su padre como siempre se le olvido que tenía gemelos y lo había dejado a un lado para el llevar a Adrián al callejón por lo menos les había dejado la llave de su bóveda, la cual a contrario de su hermano gemelo no estaba tan llena, pero eso no le importaba a Harry, lo que le importaba era que estaba en Diagon y que pronto entraría a Hogwarts junto a su hermano mayor y nadie lo detendría, ni siquiera las burlas de su hermano o padre.

-Harry quiero presentarte a alguien- le dijo su hermano mayor con una sonrisa.

En tres años su hermano había cambiado bastante, su pelo dorado como el oro ahora llegaba hasta mitad de espalda recogido en una coleta baja, su cara había perdido un poco de grasa dejando ver sus facciones de pura- sangre aun cuando su hermano no era hijo de los Potter su hermano había encontrado que era hijo de una familia pura-sangre que había muerto en la guerra, su hermano sin que su padre lo supiera había reclamado el anillo de heredero y el próximo año podría emanciparse y pedir su custodia, no sería una pelea fácil pero ellos tenía no solo memorias de la negligencia de James sino pruebas de su abuso hacia él. Los ojos marrones chocolate de su hermano se posaron en dos peli rojos, el los reconocía como los gemelos Weasley, era la primera vez para Harry que veía a su hermano sonreírle a otra persona que no fuera el aun cuando lo hacía un poco celoso se sentía feliz que su hermano pudiera hacer amigos.

-Ellos son los gemelos Weasley, a diferencia de su hermano ellos son mucho mas amables- le dijo con un tono suave.

-Soy Fred- dijo el de la izquierda.

-Yo George-dijo el otro con una sonrisa

-**Juntos somos los atormentadores de Hogwarts, a tu servicio estamos**- dijeron juntos haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Son graciosos!- le dijo a Damian con una sonrisa, los dos chicos no solo eran graciosos sino que no lo miraban de una manera diferente, se preguntaba si su hermano les había dicho de su condicen.

-Y tú eres bastante mono…

-Es verdad hermano, una pequeña muñequita…

-De porcelana por lo delicada.

-**Te cuidaremos, linda muñequita.**

-¡Hey! Eso no es justo- dijo riendo.

-Entonces vamos antes de encontrarnos a James y al demonio- murmuro Damian para coger la pequeña mano de su hermano.

Para Damian su hermano seguía siendo un niño pequeño, Harry no estaba creciendo adecuadamente, en tres años no había crecido demasiado, seguramente sería el más pequeño en el grupo de primero, su pelo había crecido bastante, sino hubiera sido por los elfos su pelo llegaría al suelo pero por lo menos esa semana lo había cortado hasta por los menos hasta los muslos, ahora estaba peinado de una coleta con trenza de espiga y al final un laso negro, su pelo no había perdido su brillo oscuro como la tinta pero ahora se notaban los leves mechones rojizos por un lado o el otro, su piel pálida por no ser dejado salir de la casa había no solo resaltar su pelo sino sus perfectos labios sangrientos, ojos verdes habían cogido un poco más de brillo en ellos mientras eran levemente tapado por unos anteojos de montadura negra, gruesa y redonda levemente grande para su cara pero lo hacía ver más adorable y pequeño de lo que era- a molestia de Harry- pero Damian pensaba que se le veían bien después de todo por lo menos James tuvo la dignidad de comprarle unos nuevos y no una de las montaduras que Adrián había roto.

Hablando de Adrián, el chico cada vez se parecía más a su padre, su pelo rojo oscuro parecía no ser peinado en años, sus ojos marrones como los de James eran acompañados unos anteojos de montadura fina y redondos pero estos en color eran más tirando a un dorado, su cara no tenía ninguna facción de Lily en ella y su piel media cremosa decía de las horas que pasaba jugando fuera de la casa, era mucho más alto que Harry pero posiblemente fuera uno de los más altos en el grupo, era decir, los gemelos eran como el agua y el aceite, los dos líquidos pero no podían ser más diferentes. Su primera parada fue Gringotts, el banco no estaba tan lleno y no había ni un reportero a la vista eso significaba que Adrián todavía no había llegado, posiblemente estuviera en el cardero chorreante esperando a la señora Weasley y demás amigos, los gemelos les habían confesado que le habían dicho a su padre que por primera vez querían ser independientes y comprar las cosas escolares ellos mismo, su padre a protesta de su madre los había dejado ir con su llaves, a promesa que solo gastarían lo necesario aunque los gemelos estuviera haciendo su poquito en la escuela vendiendo sus bromas a algunas personas fuera de Hogwarts, como Zonko y otras tiendas de Bromas –no mágicas para las bromas no mágicas que hacen- los dos chicos eran unos genios encubierto. La primera bóveda fue la de los gemelos, los ahorros de tres años no eran mucho y la mensualidad de su bóveda entre los dos podían comprarse lo necesario y les sobraría un poco, próximo fueron a la de Damian, esta estaba amontonada de oro, según el goblin ese no era solo el dinero que la bóveda Potter mandaba sino también de la familia Valentino –familia mágica Rosa- y que al reclamar el anillo de heredero hacer dos años atrás la bóveda cambiaba de Potter a Valentino pero aun así James Potter debía seguir dándole dinero hasta que se emancipará pro ser su guardián legal eso lo haría Damian Charlus Potter –Valentino y cuando se emancipará seria Valentino-Potter si era que no se quitaba el apellido de la familia que le adopto. La ultima había sido la de Harry esta estaba bastante llena, no tan llena como la de Damian pero estaba llena, esta también tenía algunos libros y joyas.

-Los libros fueron depositados por la Lady Potter antes de irse a esconder, muchos de ellos son de pócimas y defensa mano a mano-dijo el goblin –Lady sospechaba que la maldición había escondido o hasta hecho que cualquier sangre de criatura que el joven Potter tuviera se pusiera en conflicto con su sangre de mago, provocándole inmensos dolores, lamentablemente aquí en Gringotts hacemos el examen pero no es barato y no solo se necesitaría el permiso de un padre o encargado sino que también un maestro de pócimas cualificado para hacer la pócima –Damian se sorprendió bastante, eso no se le había ocurrido.

-¿Y las joyas?-pregunto Harry mirando la joyería muy interesado.

-Por ahora solo puedes sacar tres prendas pero todas y cada una de las joyas tienen diferentes encantamientos, desde bloqueadores hasta detectores de veneno.

-Mama puso algo así también en la bóveda de Adrián –el goblin asiente.

-Joyerías pero no los libros- dijo con tranquilidad- muchas de esas joyas se hacen invisible a personas que su portador no confié o conozca además de que solo la persona que las porta, en este caso el joven Harry las puede quitar de su persona.

Damian asintió más tranquilo, escogió dos joyas que fueran suficientemente sencillas y que tuvieran buenos encantamientos, la primera joya fue una gargantilla de cuero negro, de esta colgaba una esmeralda en forma de gota, tenía los encantamientos más sencillos, como detectores, escudos, uno que estaba conectado con un anillo que el llevaría, el anillo se calentaría cada vez que Harry estuviera en peligro y lo rastrearía, así por lo menos sabría donde estaba su hermanito si se perdía, lo próximo era un anillo que se calentaría para avisarle a Harry si hay algún mal cerca y bloquearía cualquier intento de que se metieran en su cabeza o trataran de controlar su mente.

-No te vas a quitar esto –le dijo poniéndole la gargantilla- te protegerá y me dejara saber dónde estás o si estas en peligro, este anillo te avisara de cualquier peligro cerca y bloqueara/avisara de cualquier intento que alguien haga para entrar a tu mente- el pequeño peli negro asintió- coge lo que necesites y un poco mas por algunas cosas que quieras comprarte aquí y en el tren.

El más pequeño sonrió felizmente haciendo que su hermano sonriera también, no todos los días veías a Harry sonreír de esa manera tan cálida y feliz. Cuando salieron de la bóveda llevaban varios libros, un maletero –algo menos que comprar- y las joyas además del dinero. Después de que Harry extrañamente se despidiera de los dos goblins que los habían atendido fueron a Madam Malkin por los uniformes y ropa que Harry pudiera usar los días que no había clases, por suerte en ninguno de los dos lugares se encontraron a su padre o Weasley, Harry se hizo amigo de cierto rubio de ojos azules, según Harry era un chico muy amable, lo ayudo a subirse para las medidoras y siempre había sido muy cordial, Damian y los gemelos tenían la leve sospecha que el chico había encontrado a Harry adorable y lo confundió por una chica pero ellos no dirían absolutamente nada. Después de algunas medidas más y Harry comprar algunas botas, guantes y bufandas siguieron su camino hacia Slug & Jigger por los ingredientes de pócimas, uno de los gemelos se había quedado con Harry afuera, el chico solo había puesto un pie cuando las náuseas le atacaron, Damian les había dicho que el estómago de Harry no estaba muy controlado y las náuseas eran normales por los olores fuertes del lugar, Damian y Fred había comprado todo lo necesario y algunas cosas más que Damian había encargado, ya con los ingredientes guardados decidieron ir por los pergaminos, plumas y tinta, Harry escogió varios colores de tinta, dos libretas, una que sin importar cuanto escribieras no se le acababan las páginas y otra para escribir liricas y notas, tres plumas, dos inacabables y otra que sin importar cuanto la masticaras no perdería su punta o se dañaría –mal habito- otra que los gemelos le habían recomendado era que si tenías el mismo habito de Harry de masticarlas no sabría a tinta sino a tu dulce favorito.

Aun cuando Damian había mirado mal a los gemelos por alimentar el mal habito de Harry dejo que comprara la pluma, Calderos de Todos los tamaños había demostrado lo útil que era el maletero, con los nueve calderos salieron despidiéndose de la mujer, con un leve descanso en Heladería Florean Fortescue, los gemelos cogieron una barquilla de dos bolas de helado de todos los sabores, Damian escogió algo más sencillo, vainilla y caramelo y chispas de chocolate, Harry cogió el especial de chocolate y vainilla. Los cuatro chicos pasaron por la Tienda de Quidditch viendo como las personas miraban la nueva Ninbu 2000, los gemelos le explicaron cómo era el Quidditch y que posición ellos jugaban en su equipo lamentablemente Damian les confirmo que hasta que no curaran a Harry de su enfermedad no tendría permiso de montar una escoba sin ayuda o jugar Quidditch, una caída que a ellos los lastimaría levemente a Harry lo podía matar por sus huesos ser tan frágiles, Harry solo les dijo que prefería montar con alguien y mientras ellos lo llevaran un rato estaría feliz además el Quidditch parecía muy agresivo para el.

Al terminar sus helados el grupo se dirigió a la librería Flourish y Blotts por sus libros escolares, Harry escogio varios libros sobre criaturas mágicas, instrumentos mágicos y ruinas antiguas, sin que el chico lo notara Damian dejo el establecimiento mientras que los gemelos cuidaban a Harry, él tenía un regalo que comprar, los gemelos pudieron cuidar a Harry y este ni se dio de cuenta del faltante en el grupo, unos quince minutos después Damian volvió como si nunca se hubiera ido, los cuatro se pagaron por todos sus libros y fueron a su última parada antes del almuerzo, Harry prácticamente brincaba al ver el letrero de Olivanders –fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C. lamentablemente cuando entraron dos familias estaban pagando por sus varitas.

-¡Fred, George!- dijo Molly sorprendida de ver a sus hijos en la tienda.

-**_Madre –_**dijeron unidos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Esta vez pregunto su padre mirando a los otros dos chicos, por alguna razón se les hacia conocido.

-Veras…

-Nosotros nos encontramos a nuestro amigo Damian…

-Y este estaba con su hermano menor para comprarle sus cosas escolares…

-**Decidimos hacer nuestra compra juntos**.

-¿Dónde están sus padre? –pregunto Molly preocupada, sin notar la mirada de muerte que James les estaba dando a los dos chicos pero Arthur se dio de cuenta.

-Madre muerta y padre vino con mi otro hermano- dijo Harry – no sé cómo no se acuerda que Lily Potter tuvo gemelos después de todo usted por las fotos estuvo en nuestra presentación en el mundo mágico.

Molly palideció completamente para mirar a James con enojo -¡Nos dijiste que Harrison había muerto! ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo pequeño? –dijo la mujer para abrazar a Harry, esta estaba a punto de llorar.

-En la mansión, en un cuarto ¿Les dijiste a todos que estaba muerto? –le dijo dirigiéndose a su padre- vamos a ver cómo reacciona el mundo mágico cuando yo aparezca en Hogwarts ¿No crees? Ya puedo leer los encabezados _James Potter oculta a su hijo del mundo mágico pretendiendo que está muerto_ una historia de cuatro páginas como todos cerca de ti, como pensaban que yo estaba muerto, de todos los viajes que diste con Adrián ¿Y dónde estuvo Harry? ¿Quién _cuido_ a Harry mientras tu viajabas? Como ignoraste las ordenes de una medi- mago en no pagar mis pociones poniendo mi vida en riesgo, el escandalo será tan grande.

Molly Weasley parecía una fiera por la última parte- ¿Qué? ¿Puedes pagarle viajes caros a tu hijo y no puedes pagar las pócimas que pueden salvarle la vida a tu otro hijo? ¿Qué clase de hombre eres? –le grita a James –no te conozco, niños nos vamos.

-P-Pero mama yo iba a jugar con Adrián mas tarde- le dijo Ron.

-Nos vamos- dijo mirando a Ron y luego a Harry y Damian- Cualquier cosa que necesiten nuestra casa está abierta para ustedes niños.

-Muchas gracias señora Weasley- dijo con una sonrisa Damian.

-**¿Nos podemos quedar mamá?** –le preguntaron los gemelos a su madre, esta los miro con una sonrisa y asintió para guiar a sus demás hijos fuera de Ollivander.

-No lleguen tarde a la casa- les dijo su padre.

-Ya verás cuando lleguen a casa- les dijo James peligrosamente.

-¡Arruinaron mi cumpleaños!

-Si no te acuerdas también es mi cumpleaños y solo verte lo arruino Adriana sí que por favor cállate –le dijo Harry molesto, todo había sido tan bien pero todo tuvo que arruinarse.

-¡Nos vamos! ¡Tú no le hablaras a tu hermano de esa manera!- le dijo molesto para cogerle por el brazo con mucha fuerza y apretar su agarre hasta hacer a su hijo gritar de dolor, Adrián pudo oír un leve crujido, solo que sedo inmóvil, su padre nunca había hecho algo así, lastimar a su hermano de esa manera aun cuando su hermano le había gritado el había empezado y era su hermano, su gemelo.

-¡Eres un bruto!- le grito Damian para sacar su varita apuntando directamente a James, detrás de él los dos gemelos habían hecho lo mismo -¡Suéltale!

-James Potter no me gustaría alzar mi varita ante usted así que le pido que suelte a niño y se valla- le dijo Ollivander con seriedad y frialdad.

-Tsk deja que llegues a la casa- le murmuro con odio para soltarle y mirar a su otro hijo – nos vamos Adrián, te compensare esta… amargura con otro regalo.

El chico sin querer enojar más a su padre asintió con una sonrisa falsa, al pasar por el lado de su hermano lo miro con arrepentimiento y murmurando un lo siento salió de la tienda, tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Mientras tanto dentro de la tienda Damian aguantaba a su hermanito en un abrazo, el maldito se las pagaría, nadie tocaba a su pequeño de esa manera, nadie.

-Harry… hermanito, déjame ver- le dijo con suavidad, Ollivander les conjuro una silla con preocupación, Damian lo sentó para coger la mano de Harry, su muñeca estaba hinchada, posiblemente fracturada o rota -¿Estas en dolor?

-U-Un p-poquito- le dijo secándose las lágrimas- n-no volvamos p-por f-favor.

-No volveremos, tranquilo hermanito, no volveremos y no te lastimara más.

-Pueden quedarse en nuestra casa- les dijo uno de los gemelos.

-No- dijo Damian- nos encontrara ahí, se está volviendo más agresivo hacia Harry y estoy seguro que la próxima vez no le importara que haya gente.

-¿Qué harás?

-Presentar los cargos ahora, no podemos esperar más, podremos ser adoptados por alguna familia y cuando pueda reclamar mi herencia presentar los papeles en emancipación y alejarnos completamente de James- les dijo buscando en uno de sus bolcillos- esto sabrá asqueroso y lo sabes pero ayudara a tu brazo.

-Gracias –le dijo con una sonrisa para tomarse la poción, la odiaba pero era eso o esperar que su mano se curara de la forma normar y dolorosa.

-¿Estaría dispuesto a declarar a nuestro favor señor Ollivander?- le pregunto al anciano.

-Nunca me imaginé que James hubiera cambiado tanto después de la muerte de Lily –les dijo tristemente- estoy dispuesto a dar mi memoria de lo sucedido, mi punto de vista, lamentablemente soy campo neutro en esta pelea joven Damian, ir contra James Potter y Albus Dumbledore me podría en peligro.

-Entiendo- le dijo un poco decepcionado- a cambio de su memoria mantendremos vuestra identidad en anonimato señor Ollivander.

-Ya no siento mi mano- murmuro Harry mirando su mano- ¿Podemos buscar mi varita ahora? Mi mano lastimada no es la dominante.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Por favor?

-Vale, vale, ve enano- dijo riendo un poco, ya un poco más animado que antes.

-Entonces joven Potter empecemos, su mano dominante por favor…mmm… un cliente difícil, diferente a tu hermano gemelo- le dijo para ir por algunas varitas –Holly y pluma de Phoenix –Harry la prueba y una d las vasijas explota- no, no es buena, veamos esta, Aliso y fibra de corazón de dragon- Harry ni siquiera quiso tocarla, no esa no era- ¿No? No se preocupe, su hermano intento tres veces, veamos esta Fresno y pelo de unicornio- incendio las flores- tampoco y no creo que su hermano aprecie que le dé una varita que pueda causar un incendio, Aliso y pluma de Phoenix- al tocarla salió volando- tampoco y esa fue una interesante reacción, vamos con algo más inusual joven Harry –va por otras cajas- estas son varitas con núcleos con los que he experimentado en mi vida, muy inusuales y a la vez muy temperamentales, pruebe esta Alamo y fibra de corazón de dragon negro- Harry la miro detenidamente, al cogerla sintió el poder de la varita pero… no era un poder que le gustara, la movió levemente haciendo que algunas cajas salieran de sus estantes volando- no, esa no es, vemos como su hermano mayor, Endrino y sangre de unicornio quitada.

-No- dijo firmemente Damian- no quiero que pruebe algo tan oscuro, no es para él.

-La varita escoge a quien lo porte joven Damian- le dijo Ollivander, Harry asintió para cogerla no sentía nada.

-Se siente muerta- murmuro para dejarla en su caja.

-Busquemos algo más… extraño y menos espeso, ah sí… esa podría ser…- va a la parte de atrás, la caja era negra con detalles dorados- esta varita es un varita que nunca repetiría en hacer, no solo porque su núcleo ya está extinto eso dicen sino porque es una varita para el condenado, canta una canción inusual y es muy leal a ese quien la porte, también letal en las manos adecuadas, Sauco y diente de basilisco, núcleo pluma de Phoenix negro y veneno de basilisco –la varita era hermosa, letal como había dicho el hombre pero hermosa, el diente de basilisco estaba esculpido en la forma de una varita, al mango estaba hecho de sauco con raíces subiendo un poco por el diente, Harry la cogió y pudo sentirse en esa varita, poderosa y lo aceptaba, esta soltó una chispa plateada con gran poder- ¡Una conexión perfecta! Dicen que la madera de Sauco es para esos que no prosperaran pero tenerle miedo a la varita es lo que le hace letal joven Harry pero la verdad es que el portador está destinado a grades cosas, fue la única varita de sauco que he vendido pero no la única que he hecho, espero grandes cosas de usted.

-Gracias, es perfecta.

-También nos llevaremos un guardador y un kit para cuidar la varita- le dijo Damian con una sonrisa -¿Cuál quieres?

-El negro y plateado para la mano.

Al terminar de pagar, Ollivander le dio la memoria en un frasco especial a Damian para estos irse del lugar, los dos Weasley terminaron almorzando con Damian y Harry para estos irse a su casa. Los dos Potter se hospedaron en el lugar por esta noche. Damian solo pudo sonreír levemente al horas después que su hermano leyera por todos los libros que había comprado se quedara dormido. Dio un suspiro para salir del cuarto, escribiendo algunas ruinas de defensa y protección salió de cardero chorreante hacia Gringotts había un goblin con el que debía hablar.

-Amo Valentino- dijo Laynok.

-Mayor Laynok- dijo con respeto- es hora de que James Potter pague por lo que hizo, esta vez fue muy lejos -Si era posible el goblin sonrió más ferozmente dejando pasar al chico a la oficina.

-Empecemos desde el principio My Lord.

Si, James Potter pagaría todas y cada una que hizo, se arrepentiría de dañar a Harry delante de Damian, pagaría muy caro.


	4. Chapter 4

Titulo: Mariposas Negras

Parejas: OC x Gemelos Weasley - Harry x Draco - Severus - Lucius -

Advertencias: Enfermo Harry - Mal James - Manipulador Dumbledore - Gemelos Potter - 

-Habla-

_"Pensamientos"_

**_-Parsel-_**

**-Otro Idioma-**

_**-Encantamientos-**_

* * *

><p>En la mañana del primero de Septiembre los ciudadanos del mundo mágico se levantaron muy entusiasmados y mucho más padres que llevarían a sus hijos por primera vez a Hogwarts pero la felicidad no perduro mucho cuando empezaron a leer el Profeta, oh el primer de Septiembre sería uno que nadie olvidaría en la comunidad mágica.<p>

**_Historia Nunca Dicha_**

_A mis manos llego una información demasiado de sorprendente, todo el mundo sabe del niño que vivió pero el día de la presentación de nuestro salvador, si vez bien las fotos veras que ahí dos niños muchos dirán ¿Gemelos? Si, Lily y James Potter tuvieron gemelos pero nosotros conocemos solo a un niño ¿Qué paso con el segundo? Según los reportes en el Ministerio James Potter anuncio la muerte de su hijo menor, Harrison Potter el 21 de diciembre cuando los gemelos debían cumplir cinco años de vida, todos sabemos que Lily y James Potter adoptaron antes de tener a sus gemelos Damian Charlus Potter, la historia de un niño que nunca hemos visto, en las fiesta del Ministerio o en los cumpleaños de Adrián Potter. _

_Esta es la perturbadora Historia que se esconde detrás de las paredes de la mansión._

_Damian y Adrián Potter no son los únicos niños viviendo en la mansión, Harrison Potter también vive en ella. No, no como un fantasma… el niño nunca murió, James Potter anuncio ilegalmente la muerte de su hijo menor el cual todavía está vivo, nunca hubo un velorio o un cuerpo en la tumba del pequeño, todos se preguntara ¿Por qué? Al parecer nuestro pequeño Harrison nació muy enfermo, según nuestros contactos en St Murgos muchas noches Lily Potter llego con su hijo pequeño en manos mientras este gritaba llorando y eso siguió pasado hasta que los Potter descubrieron que tenía su pequeño, la enfermedad era incurable, las medicinas que calmaban sus dolores fueron disminuyendo, cantidades más pequeñas cada vez hasta ser dejadas de pedir cuando fue anunciado muerto pero él no estaba muerto ¿James Potter estaba torturando a su hijo? Nadie sabe así que hablamos con Damian Potter._

_RS: Dinos Damian ¿Cómo fue tu niñez?_

_DP: Yo no tuve niñez, James Potter me la quito cuando nos dejó solo o nos negaba amor, yo… yo cuidaba a mi hermanito todas las noches cuando el… él se iba con Adrián a una fiesta o a viajar por el mundo, las medicinas ya no llegaban y los ataques de Harrison se hacían cada vez más fuertes así que empecé a estudiar, a entrar a la librería y a hacer yo mismo las pócimas con el viejo equipo que había en el sótano._

_RS-me sorprendió que un niño como él hubiera estado creando unas pócimas- ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando empezaste a hacerlas tú mismo? ¿Sabías cuál era el riesgo?_

_DP: Sabia cuáles eran los riesgos cuando empecé a hacerlas a mis ocho años pero era la única salida ¿Sabes? Mi hermanito cada vez que le daba un ataque era como si lo estuvieran torturando, sus gritos, que me suplicara que los parara ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? Tenía miedo de perder a mi única ancla en este mundo, el… ese hombre nos abandonó por la fama que le traía Adrián, no culpo a mi otro hermano, el también fue un títere de esta situación pero… pero he prácticamente criado a Harrison._

_RS-Me rompió el corazón oírlo decir aquellas palabras, un niño tan joven no debía sufrir esos miedos ni mucho menos decir en otras palabras que si Harrison no estuviera el ya no estaría con nosotros- ¿Dónde estaban sus padrinos?_

_DP: ¿Ellos? Esos hombres que cuando Harrison los invito a un cumpleaños su contestación fue que era un estorbo, que ellos ya tenían una familia y en esa familia no estábamos nosotros, ellos nos abandonaron, mataron la esperanza que Harrison tenia de tener una madre y un padre o alguien que lo amara que no fuera yo, en mi parte… deje de ver a los adultos con respeto, deje de respetar y hasta preocuparme por lo que dijeran de mí, si querían decir que era el antisocial Potter entonces que lo dijeran porque yo sabía que no lo era sino que tenía a un hermano que cuidar, un hermano que proteger de nuestro padre, de ser…monstruo._

_RS: ¿Por qué no buscar ayuda?_

_DP: ¿A quién? Se acordaban de mí porque salía de vez en cuando en alguna foto pero ¿Quién me iba a creer? ¿Quién iba a creer que James Potter, padre del salvador maltrataba mentalmente a su hijo pequeño? Dime señorita Rita ¿Por qué a nadie le importamos? No somos niños malos, tengo las mejores notas desde que entre a Hogwarts, Harrison está débil y no es capaz de hacerle daño a nadie, podría molestarse y tenerle miedo o hasta un poquito de ira a James pero no lo odia, no, mi hermano dice que el odio significa que le importa James Potter y eso sería darle importancia al hombre que lo condeno al dolor todavía siendo un niño, me pregunto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué James Potter no nos trató igual?_

_RS- sus palabras trajeron lagrimas a mis ojos, solo era un niño buscando respuestas, respuesta a que decirle a su hermanito pequeño que también fue privado del amor de una familia, un amor que no debería de ser privado -¿Qué harás?_

_DP: he descubierto mi herencia, soy hijo de una casa pura sangre y he reclamado mi anillo, pienso reclamar la custodia de mi hermanito y salir de las manos de James, es un hombre malo, sabes Rita a veces las personas tienen dos caras, James es una de esas personas, Harrison teme por su seguridad, teme ser dañado y por eso no hemos vuelto a la mansión y nos escondemos, no quiero que mi hermano viva en un mundo de miedo sabes… Harrison esta tan débil que una caída que a usted le causaría una leve contusión a él lo mataría y yo no soportaría que mi hermano se me fuera._

_RS: Eres joven Damian…_

_DP: Mi hermano es primero que nada, primero que mi diversión o mi salud, la salud de mi hermano es tan delicada que debería ser tratado como un bebe, solo me alegra que poco a poco aunque sea un poquito este mejorando y que por fin lo voy a tener conmigo, en Hogwarts, donde James no podría hacerle daño –hace una pausa- al fin mi hermano podrá hacer amigos._

_Al final de esta entrevista me pregunto ¿Quién en verdad es James Potter? ¿Por qué dejo sufrir a su pequeño menor? Arruinar a dos almas tan puras como las de esos niños, me pregunto si nosotros como ciudadanos hemos hecho algo mal ¿Cómo es que no vimos lo que estaba ahí? Solo puedo desearles a estos dos niños la mejor suerte del mundo._

_Y desearle con toda mi alma bien al pequeño Harrison Potter._

Quince minutos después el Ministerio de Magia fue azotado por lechuzas que traían cartas pidiendo explicaciones sobre el asunto ¿Cómo un niño mágico pudo haber sido maltratado de esa manera y nadie se dio de cuenta? Y más cuando ese niño era el gemelo del Niño-Que- Vivió. En la casa de Bones, Lady Amelia Bones salía de su estudio hecha una fiera, su sobrina Susan miraba a su tía con temor y le pedía a Merlín que su tía no matara al idiota que la había hecho enojar, en el estudio, una carta que anteriormente había sido leía por la Lady había sido olvidada.

_Estimada Madam Bones._

_Mi cliente, Lord Damian Charlus Valentino, emancipado a los ojos de la magia y la corte mágica solicita una investigación de abuso infantil y negligencia contra Lord James Potter, la memoria mandada con esta carta es el resiente abuso que el Lord de la casa Potter mostro hacia su hijo menor, el cual ha sido negado por los servicios médicos desde muy corta edad y sufre dolores desde que tenía semanas, también a decir que sus huesos son igual de frágiles como el cristal y el hermano de mi cliente sufrió una fractura de muñeca por fuerte agarre del Lord Potter, este sabía muy bien de la condición de su hijo y como vera en la memoria disfruto hacerle daño a su hijo enfermo, el proveedor de esta memoria decidió estar en el anonimato por temor a su vida, como esta memoria mi cliente y su hermano han provisto pruebas suficientes para formar un caso contra el Lord, no solo por negligencia, privación de los servicios médicos sino que también abuso infantil ya que el lord en muchas ocasiones le levanto la mano a su hijo, también se pide una compensación monetaria por la mala calidad de vida, privación de recursos médicos, abuso mental/físicos y negligencia hacia Harrison Potter y también hacia el Lord de la casa Valentino además de una orden de alejamiento mágica, ninguno de los dos jóvenes en cuestión se sienten seguros cerca o con James Potter sueltos por las calles._

_Otro asunto es el caso contra Sirius Orión Black, Lord de la casa Black, Lord Damian pide que Lord Black sea negado a sus privilegios como Padrino legal ya que aun sabiendo la situación de mi cliente y su hermano los abandono a su suerte y no pidió su custodia, Lord Damian Valentino teme que el Lord Black los valla a separar o que mucho peor pida la custodia de su hermano enfermo por el dinero que este pueda heredar._

_Lord Damian Valentino también pide la custodia de su hermano menor, ojo, no está pidiendo la custodia de Adrián James Potter sino solo de Harrison Potter, al estar emancipado Gringotts apoya que el Lord Valentino es la mejor persona que puede cuidar a su hermano –lo ha hecho toda su vida- o que la custodia de su hermano sea dada al Lord Prince, más conocido como Severus Tobias Snape- Prince el asesor financiero del nuevo Lord._

_Esperamos que su contestación sea rápida._

_Mayor Gralonk –Contador y Abogado de la casa Noble Valentino._

* * *

><p><span><strong>-La estacion del Tren-<strong>

Los dos gemelos Weasley no pudieron estar menos sorprendidos cuando llegaron a la plataforma, esta estaba llena de murmullos, padres mágicos estaban reunidos en uno de los lados de la plataforma hablando sobre el artículo en el profeta, su madre había estado horrorizada de saber que le había fallado a Lily, Molly no era una madrina o algo así pero haba jurado en la tumba de la difunta darle a sus hijos el amor que ella no podía darles, su madre si intento cumplir pero cuando James llevaba a Adrián a jugar siempre decía que Damian no había querido venir y él no quería obligarlo, su madre al final dejo de preguntar y cuando supuestamente murió Harry todo el amor y atención fue hacia Adrián. Cuando la mujer de cabellos rojizos leyó el profeta se necesitó todo el apoyo familiar para que pudiera ir a la plataforma y despedirlos, Ron como los gemelos se imaginaban no le dio importancia a lo que decía el profeta, a su hermano menor solo le importaba ser amigo de Adrián y atraer atención. Cuando bajaron de nuevo del tren después de dejar sus maleteros esperaron a sus dos amigos cerca de la barrera, no tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando su amigo entro con su hermanito entre sus brazos, Damian parecía cansado acariciando círculos en la espalda de su hermano, el pequeño de once años parecía en esos momento una pequeña muñequita de menos de su edad, mucho menos, estaba vestido en un traje muggle blanco sin mangas y su pelo estaba suelto levemente descontrolado mientras que sus pies estaban descubiertos dejando ver unos muy adorables deditos

-¿Todo está bien?- le pregunto Fred mirando al pequeño entre los brazos de su amigo.

-Un ataque no esperado-murmuro aguantando un bostezo- solo durmió una hora antes de venirnos y estaba demasiado de cansado para caminar así que lo traje.

-¿Dónde están tus cosas?

-Aun cuando puedo hacer magia fuera de la escuela por mi emancipación le pedí a Tom que achicara nuestras cosas, estoy demasiado de cansado para concentrarme.

-Necesitas dormir.

-Da un bostezo- yo estoy perfectamente despierto.

-**_Claro _**-George y Fred sonrieron a medio lado al ver a su amigo sonreír derrotado.

Le dijeron a su amigo donde habían puesto sus cosas para ir hasta su madre y despedirse, no confiaban dejar al chico rubio solo por mucho tiempo aun cuando James Potter todavía no había llegado, había muchos Fans muy locos que serían capaces de molestar o hasta atacar a Damian, al subir notaron que solo faltaba poco para irse y James Potter junto a Adrián llegaron con una gran entrada, muchos atendieron al chico que vivió y las miradas a muerte hacia James Potter no eran disimuladas. Cuando entraron al compartimiento los dos gemelos solo podían mirar a su amigo y sentir pena por James Potter, el hombre se metió con el cachorro de un oso y ese oso lo degollaría por haberse metido por su pequeño. Damian Potter solo sonreía mentalmente al saber que su plan ya estaba en marcha, James Potter pagaría por ponerle una mano encima a su hermano pagaría por no cuidarlo y todos los que les hicieron daño caerían con él.

Empezando por el Lord Black.

Cuando el tren empezó a moverse los tres se relajaron, los gemelos estaban sentados uno al frente del otro muy carca de la puerta, Damian estaba acurrucando a Harry entre sus brazos su varita era visible, siempre estando atento de los ruidos o de personas que pasaban, lo menos que él quería era un ataque sorpresa después de un ataque, Harrison no se merecía ser atacado después de tanto dolor, los gritos de su hermanito esa noche le darían pesadillas, Tom había subido preocupado encontrando a Damian cargando a su hermano, como una madre haría para calmar los gases o cólicos de su bebe, el hombre le habia preguntado si necesitaban una medi- mago pero Damian le aseguro que era normal y que posiblemente sería buena idea poner un silencio en el cuarto para no molestar a nadie, el hombre le habia dicho que no temiera en preguntar por ayuda y Damian se lo agradecía, también estaba muy seguro que la voz se correría que tan malos eran los ataques de Harry. Cuando el compartimiento se abrió los tres mayores se sobresaltaron mirando al chico rubio que arrastraba su maletero.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- les pregunto, los tres recordaban al chico, era el que había confundido a Harry por una chica.

-Toma asiento pero debes de ser muy silencioso- le dijo Damian tranquilamente, los gemelos lo ayudaron a subir su maletero para que se pudiera sentar.

-Me llamo Draco, Draco Malfoy y ¿Ustedes? –pregunta con voz baja para mirar a la chica dormida, el la reconocía era muy linda y amable.

-Fred…

-George Weasley.

-Damian Valentino-dijo aguantando más cerca a su hermanito- este de aquí es Harrison Potter pronto a ser Valentino.

-Mi padre y mi padrino estuvieron hablando de ustedes- le dijo –espera ¿Es un chico?

-Sí, no te preocupes le pasa a muchos.

-Pero es tan lindo y pequeño…no parece de mi edad…- el rubio solo sonrió al ver los deditos expuesto de Harry, todos decían que el pequeño rubio tenía un calzado pequeño pero el pequeño peli negro le ganaba.

-Que no te oiga diciéndole así –le advirtió Damian- ¿Qué quisiste decir que tu padre estaba hablando de nosotros?

-Mi padre y tío Severus estaban discutiendo sobre cuáles deberían de ser los pasos para seguir el caso contra Potter- les dijo mirando al rubio- mi padre tiene asientos en la Corte Mágica y también maneja los votos Prince, tío Severus quería asegurarse de que nadie tratara de revotar tu emancipación o poder pedir la custodia de tu hermano, muchas personas quieren criar al hermano de Adrián Potter, tío Sev estaba muy preocupado que alguien tratara de reclamar la custodia, como su padrino o madrina hasta Albus Dumbledore.

-¿En qué casa crees que estarás?

-Slytherin.

-Le hice esta advertencia a Severus pero quiero que pases esta advertencia a prefecto –le dijo a Draco- Harrison esta fuera de campo, una sola molestia, burla o que se atrevan a hacerle daño y se enfrentaran conmigo.

-Harrison se ve débil.

-Es débil, en cuerpo, mágicamente es más fuerte que Adrián pero al su cuerpo ser tan débil lo hace vulnerable y muy propenso a lastimarse de una sola cálida, un empujón que a ti no te dejaría un moretón a él si le dejaría ese moretón, una caída podría fracturarle o hasta romperle un hueso.

-¿H-Hermano? –murmuro Harry despertándose, el de pelo negro parecía mas descansado de como los gemelos lo habían visto cuando llegaron-¿Ya llegamos?

-No pero encontré a cierto rubio que conociste en la tienda de ropa- los ojos de Harry rápido cayeron el rubio y con una gran sonrisa se sentido.

-¡Hola!

-Hola, soy Draco.

-Harrison pero me llaman Harry- Damian se cambió de haciendo dejando a los dos chicos juntos en el mismo asiento -¿Somos amigos?

-Sí, no te preocupes seremos amigos sin importar en que casa entres- le afirmo Draco con una sonrisa y notando la vestimenta del chico- que monada eres.

Harry ladeo la cabeza sin entender muy bien porque le estaban diciendo lindo pero rápido se acordó que tenía puesto, su vestido lo hacía ver muy femenino pero después de una noche con un ataque no había tenido fuerzas ni para vestirse el solo y su hermano le había puesto lo más cómodo que había encontrado y si su memoria no le fallaba lo había llevado cargando a la estación de ahí en adelante no se acordaba de más nada.

-Gracias… creo ¿Qué casa crees que estarás?

-Slytherin, toda mi familia ha estado ahí y ¿Tu?

-No lo sé, si voy a Gryffindor estaré protegido por los gemelos y Adrián no podrá molestarme, Ravenclaw no es para mí aun cuando mi hermano esta en esa casa, aun cuando soy estudioso y me gustan los libros no tengo tanta ansiedad de aprender, no soy leal o trabajador… solo un poco y le soy leal a ese que se merezca mi lealtad y Slytherin…no soy tan ambicioso o escurridizo para estar en esa casa.

-¿Entonces?

-Le pediré al sombrero que me ponga en la casa donde pueda estar a salvo de James Potter y Adrián.

-Ya verás que el sombrero escogerá la mejor casa para ti- le dijo Damian, el no había estado feliz de enterarse de que James Potter seria el instructor de vuelo este año pero eso no sería por mucho, en el momento que le hiciera algo a Harry el mismo lo mataría.

El camino hacia la escuela fue tranquilo hasta que una chica buscando una rana entro molestando, Damian la había mirado tan fríamente por el ruido hecho que esta solo cerró la puerta igual de ruidosamente sin esperar respuesta pero después de esto el viaje fue tranquilo, los gemelos había estado jugando cartas todo el camino, Damian había sacado su violín para tocar un poco seguido de Harry cantando, los dos gemelos y el rubio menor habían disfrutado el concierto dado, los dos hermanos eran un dúo impresionante, Harry cantando y Damian tocado. Cuando el tren paro, los dos primeros año se despidieron para irse con los demás, Draco aguantando la mano de Harry guio al chico, mirando muy mal a los idiotas que se atrevieran a molestar a molestar a Harry- el cual ya no estaba en vestido- Draco le presento a Harry a dos de sus amigos, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, los dos chicos solo habían saludado mirando muy extrañamente a Draco pero no comentaron palabra cuando el heredero de los Malfoy los miro a muerte, ninguno quería meterse en la lista negra de próximo príncipe de Slytherin. En menos de cinco minutos los dos pura sangre entendieron por qué Draco aceptaba a la chica con ellos, la chica no era una chica aun siendo la persona más adorable y linda entre los primer año además los dos chicos estaban sospechando que el próximo rey ya habia escogido a su reina, aun cuando esta reina tenía un comportamiento no muy Slytherin.

Cuando fueron recibidos por la maestra Draco no dejo el lado de Harry ni por un momento y menos después de ver las miradas a muerte que les estaba mandando Adrián Potter y su grupo de amigos, habia que tener cuidado con ellos, el pequeño de los Malfoy estaba formulando un plan en su cabeza, un muy buen plan, su padre le habia dicho que solo una persona con el suficiente poder no solo en políticas sino también en mandato podía llegar ser rey, por ahora sería el príncipe , muchos ya respetaban el nombre Malfoy por su influencia en las políticas, cuando llegara al puesto donde todos lo respetaran anunciaría a su reina, la reina o princesa- no por mucho- debía ser alguien que no solo igualara su poder sino también que fuera de respetar, por su inteligencia, compasión hacia su casa, astucia, ambición, conexiones políticas y belleza, su madre habia sido rival fuerte para Lily Potter, que en sus días habia sido llamada la princesa de Hogwarts por su belleza, su madre habia sido la reina de Slytherin y segunda belleza en Hogwarts, cuando su padre le dijo eso también le dio una lista de chicas, primera elección de Draco habia sido la hija de los Greengrass, Daphne la cual cursaría el mismo año que el pero ahora no, _oh no_, la chica no le llegaba a los talones a la futura reina de Hogwarts aun cuando esta reina era un chico, él no sabía si Harrison entraría Slytherin pero en ningún sitio decía que la reina debía ser una de la misma casa y Draconis Malfoy estaba feliz por eso.

Cuando entraron al gran salón no pudo evitar quedar sorprendido, su padre le habia dicho historia de lo hermosa que era Hogwarts pero las historias no se comparaban a la realidad, miro a Harry y dio una pequeña sonrisa, según el Profeta Harry habia dicho estar muerto pero en realidad siempre estuvo en la mansión Potter y por la expresión del chico le decía que nunca posiblemente jamás hubiera salido de la mansión o su cuarto.

-Es como en un cuento- murmuro aguantando la mano de Draco.

-Mi padre me conto sobre este lugar y verlo es mejor que en los cuentos.

Ninguno de los dos mostro atención a lo dicho o a quieres llamaban solo pudieron mirar el lugar, cada una de las personas que habían, los gemelos parecían aburridos en su mesa pero estaban sumamente concentrados en sus nuevas víctimas, Damian estaba muy concentrado en Harry y Draco como si estuviera esperando un ataque de alguna dirección. Draco miro a su padrino que estaba en la gran mesa, este se veía con una cara sombría y amarga al mismo tiempo, haciéndole ver más aterrador que cuando estaba enojado, el rubio se preguntaba porque su padrino estaba así. Su miraba también se posó en James Potter, este solo mostraba una sonrisa pero Draco podía leerle, estaba molesto, posiblemente con Damian y Harry pero no podía hacer nada en la escuela ¿Verdad?

Severus Snape se habia jurado esa noche torturar de alguna manera posible a James Potter, cuando los primer año entraron al primero que noto fue a Adrián, verle cada vez en los pasillos del castillo no era raro, no cuando su padre casi siempre estaba en una reunión y su madrina, Minerva lo tenía que cuidar, ninguno de los dos gemelos Weasley un siendo bromistas habían conectado con él, el chico no tenía el humor de los gemelos, muchos odiaban ser víctimas de las bromas pero eran una bromas inofensivas, mas para atraer risas y diversión a una escuela concentrada en los estudios que la única diversión que habia era el Quidditch, nunca eran centradas en una persona para humillar sino para darle una o dos risas a los maestros y estudiantes, cosas eran diferentes cuando hablabas de Adrián, las bromas del chico eran pesadas, muchas veces ninguno de los chicos podía hacerle nada por las bromas de muy mal gusto. Por lo menos los gemelos tomaban responsabilidad de lo hecho… adrián los culpaba, haciéndose el niño bueno y aunque todos supieran que fue el Albus siempre se hacía de la vista gorda y así creando a otro James Potter, Ron Weasley y otros dos chicos eran los nuevos atormentadores por lo que veía. Cuando fijo su vista buscando a Harrison Potter no encontró en ninguna parte al gemelo de Adrián pero sí pudo encontrar algo más que le hizo sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, al ver a esa chica solo un nombre le vino a la mente.

Lily.

La pequeña era como Lily, mucho más pequeña pero las facciones estaban ahí, era como Lily cuando entro por primera vez al gran salón, su belleza inocente atrayendo a todas las miradas, la pequeña niña parecía no más de siete u ocho años, Draco parecía muy apegado a ella, a esa pequeña copia de Lily, no, no una copia por que no eran iguales sino una…una mini Lily, las facciones estaban ahí, con esos grandes ojos curiosos pero a contrario de Lily aquellos ojos eran tan verdes y vivos, llenos de curiosidad pero también se experiencia, de tristeza y preocupación, él no sabía si quería saber por lo que la pequeña chica habia pasado.

-Malfoy Draco.

Su atención fue a Draco, el chico miro a los dos chicos detrás de el para moverse hacia el asiento con mucha confianza, Severus pudo notar que Nott y Zabini se habían acercado detrás de la chica como si fueran dos guardaespaldas dejando notar muy bien la diferencia de estaturas, los dos chicos parecían gigantes a comparación de la pequeña y delgada niña. Antes del que el sombrero tocara la cabeza de Draco grito Slytherin, Lucius estaría muy orgulloso, el sorteo del rubio mayor habia durado tres minutos, el de Draco ni siguiera llego al minuto. El siguiente en salir de la fila fue le heredero de los Nott, el chico haría muy orgulloso a su padre, el chico como posiblemente algunos de sus amigos serian Slytherin y unos posibles Ravenclaw, las casas siguieron cogiendo estudiantes y la chica todavía no era llamada.

-Potter- Adrián- dijo Minerva con orgullo, la mujer debía controlarse y no dejar ver el favoritismo que le tenía al Potter.

-¡Gryffindor! –Severus solo rodo los ojos al oír el alboroto de James y toda la casa de leones.

-¿P-Potter Harrison?- murmuro callando todo alboroto, la mujer parecía confundida por el nombre, seguramente no hubiera leído el Profeta esa mañana, miro alrededor de la mesa donde varios maestros tenían diferentes reacciones, Pomada parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma buscando respuestas en James, Filius no parecía sorprendido en absoluto, Albus estaba igual que siempre, miro a los niños no pudiendo creer lo que veía, la pequeña…no, pequeño caminaba tranquilamente hacia delante ignorando todas las miradas y murmuro de sorpresa, detrás de él estaba Zabini quien lo ayudo a subir al asiento… el pobre chico era tan _bajito_ y que Zabini, el chico más alto en su año lo ayudara a sentarse no lo ayudaba a la escena.

_-Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?_- Harry solo ladeo la cabeza no entendiendo al sombrero-_yo me entiendo así que no te preocupes, veamos joven Potter…muy diferente a tu hermano, rastros muy débiles pero tienes tus objetivos muy bien decididos, escapar, cuidar, proteger, encontrar a alguien que te quiera… tener lo que tu hermano siempre tuvo, una familia, amigos, **amor**, eres fuerte si, en espíritu y en magia… tienes algo Godric en ti, luchador y valiente, no la misma valentía pero es valentía, Eres inteligente pero no sediento de saber, eres leal pero esos que lo merecen, tu rasgo más fuerte es la ambición, un solo objetivo en tu vida y eso te hace más fuerte que todos … ¿Qué casa tu escogerías?- _

_-Solo quiero una casa que me acepte… un lugar donde este a salvo, que me cuide, no quiero ser un estorbo, quiero amigos, amigos de verdad, quiero aprender, dejar a las personas entrar pero tengo miedo, miedo de ser traicionado, entregado a ese monstruo…no quiero estar solo._

_-Se cual casa es excelente para ti, suficientemente para ti… debes estar preparado, si, se acercan tiempos duros pero delante de ti y detrás de ti están las personas que te quieren y te apoyaran, amigos que quieren conocerte, no esa cara de niño duro sino la pequeña persona amable que eres en verdad…serás mejor ser…. _**¡Slytherin!**

En la mesa de las serpientes Draco Malfoy no podía ser niño más feliz, tenía a su princesa, a su pequeña y adorada princesa, Draco hizo espacio para que este se sentara a su lado, la tímida sonrisa y la felicidad en aquellos ojos hicieron que Draco no pudiera despegar los ojos de él.

Esa noche…ese primero de Septiembre Draconis Malfoy fue atravesado con la flecha de cupido.


End file.
